cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths * Ray Abruzzo (Suicide by gunshot in the Head) (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) * Blake Adams (Shot in the Chest by a Police Sniper During a Riot) (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) * David Agranov (Shot in the Head by Johnny Kostrey) (Ep. 10.18 Rock Creek Park) * Maximilian Alexander (Shot Multiple Times by a SWAT Team) (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) * Andy Allen (Stabbed in the Throat by Max Martini) (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) * Andrew James Allen (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Michael Scott Allen (Drowned by Sam Murphy) (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) * John Patrick Amedori (Shot in the Stomach by Thomas Gibson) (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) * John Lee Ames (Hanged by James Immekus) (9.06 In The Blood) * Christopher Amitrano (Shot in the Head by A.J. Cook) (8.21 Nanny Dearest) * Miles Anderson (Bludgeoned in the Head with a Lab Object by David Dean Bottrell) (4.24 Amplification) * Scott Antonucci (Hit with an Axe by Anne Dudek, then put his corpse into a Wood chipper) (8.05 The Good Earth) * Brent Bailey (Garroted with a cable wire by Jack Plotnick) (9.07 Gatekeeper) * Matt Baker (Died from his Wounds in a Car Crash) (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Ray Baker (Possibly Tortured, Then Shot in the Head by Navid Negahban After the end of the Episode) (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Ronnie Banks (Shot in the Head by Andrew Fiscella) (9.08 The Return) * Joe Basile (Shot in the Head by Adoni Maropis) (Ep. 4.1 Mayhem) * Brian Baumgartner (Died of Terminal Cancer in Prison) (Ep. 9.22 Fatal) * Craig Baxley (Suicide by jumping his Van off a cliff) (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) * David Beatty (bludgeoned to death with a steel rod by Blake Shields and Travis Aaron Wade) (5.04 Hopeless) * James Van Der Beek (Shot in the Chest by Matthew Gray Gubbler in self-defense) (2.15 Revelations) * Douglas Bennett (Drowned by Sam Murphy) (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) * Matt Bennett (Bludgeoned to Death with a Rock by Will Rothhaar) (1.10 The Popular Kids) * Dirk Blocker (Shot in the Head by Brianna Brown) (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * John Bobek (Drowned in a lake After Michael O'Keefe Refuses to save him) (Ep. 3.3 Scared to Death) * Michael Bofshever (Shot Multiple times with a Uzi Along with Julia Rhoda by Max Martini) (Ep. 7.3 Dorado Falls) * Curt Bonnem (Shot in the Head by Sally Pressman) (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) * Phillip Andre Botello (Strangled by Johnny Sneed) (Ep. 11.5 The Night Watch) * Kevin Fry-Bowers (Shot in the chest by A.J. Cook) (Ep. 10.23 The Hunt) * Potsch Boyd (Executed by Lethal Injection) (Ep. 10.2 Burn) * Andrew Bowen (Beaten to Death by Patrick Breen) (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) * Paul McCarthy-Boyington (Shot in the chest by John Verea as a suicide by cop) (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Patrick Breen (Suicide by Sliting his Throat) (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) * Timothy Brennen (Stabbed in the Heart by Nate Mooney in prison) (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) * Scott Broderick (Stabbed in the Neck with a Shav by Isaac Keys in Prison) (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) * Jason Brooks (Shot in the chest with a Sniper Rifle by Matt Ryan) (Ep. 5.18 The Fight) * Dwier Brown (Died of a Terminal Cancer) (Ep. 1.12 What Fresh Hell?) * Billy Brown (Accidentally Shot in the Stomach by a citizen) (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Bruno Bruni, Jr (Strangled by Michael Graziadei) (Ep. 3.17 In Heat) * Daniel Buran (Shot in the Head by Jonathan Tucker) (Ep. 6.13 The Thirteenth Step) * Keith Burke (Shot in the chest by an unnamed fellon in Shemar Moore's Childhood) (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Andrew Burlinson (Stabbed in the Chest by Tina Holmes) (Ep. 10.09 Fate) * Kurt Caceres (Shot in the Back by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Travis Caldwell (Suicide by Gunshot in his head) (10.10 Amelia Porter) * Michael Canavan (Skinned Akive by Chad Allen's minions) (1.16 The Tribe) * Dean Cain (Suicide by Gunshot in the Head) (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Clint Carmichael (Bludgeoned to Death with a Fire Pokerplace by Pamela Reed in self-defense) (10.05 Boxed In) * Greg Carlson (Shot in the Head by Kevin Sheridan) (7.15 A Thin Line) * Keith Carradine (Suicide by jumping on a moving train Along with Amy Madigan) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Cuyle Carvin (Accidentally Shot in the chest by Tim Kang) (Ep. 11.02 The Witness) * Alex Castillo (Bludgeoned to Death with a Golf Cub along with Laura P. Vega by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Bailey Chase (Shot in the Head by A.J. Cook) (Ep. 3.09 Penelope) * Brent Chase (Shot twice in the Chest by Brian Howe) (Ep. 10.23 The Hunt) * Gregg Christie (Shot in the Head by Rob Nagle) (8.19 Pay It Foward) * Eddie Cibrian (Died of Cancer while in prison) (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Dameon Clarke (Shot in the Head by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Jeff Clarke (Slashed to Death Along with Cecelia Specht by James Van Der Beek) (2.15 Revelations) * Kendall Clement (Shot in the chest by Chris Bauer) (1.09 Derailed) * Eric Close (Shot in the Chest by Tim Curry) (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) * Matt Cohen (Bludgeoned in the Head with a Rock, then Stabbed in the Neck with a Stiletto Heel by Abbie Cobb) (10.6 If the Shoe Fits) * Jack Coleman (Shot in the Head by Brigid Brannagh) (7.08 Hope) * Mike Colter (Shot in the Head with a Sniper Rifle by Thomas Gibson) (9.03 Final Shot) * Andy Comeau (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore as a suicide by Cop) (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Jack Conley (Neck Broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Edward Conna (Ran Over by Craig Baxley, Jr.) (4.23 Roadkill) * Parker Contreras ((Poisoned with pentobarbital by Francis Capra as an a Euthanazia) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Bud Cort (Suicide by Hanging) (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Mark Costello (trampled to Death Along with Marcy Goldman by an Stampede Because of a Fire Caused by Tommy Dewey) (4.19 House on Fire) * Doug Cox (Shot in the Head by Stephen Monroe Taylor) (11.04 Outlaw) * Travis Lincoln Cox (Frozen in a Cold Freeze by Ptolemy Slocum) (10.11 The Forever People) * Clayne Crawford (Shot Multiple times Along with Travis Aaron Wade by a SWAT Team lead by Wade Williams as a Suicide by Cop) (5,04 Hopeless) * Noah Crawford (Shot in the neck by Aisha Tyler) (11.06 Pariahville) * Don Creech (Shot in the Head by Sean Patrick Flanery) (5.02 Haunted) * Michael Cudlitz (Suicide by a car bomb Explosion) (3.07 Identity) * Brett Cullen (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (9.24 Demons) * Burt Culver (Neck fatally twisted by Bill Oberst, jr) (9.20 Blood Relations) * Tim Curry (Shot multiple Times in the Chest by Shemar Moore as a suicide by Cop) (6.01 The Longest Night) * J.J. Dashnaw (Burned Alive in a Fire caused by Jennifer Hall) (1.02 Compulsion) * Rick Dano (Poisoned with Rotendicine by Brianna Brown) (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Marco Dapper (Stabbed in the back by Tina Holmes) (Ep. 10.09 Fate) * Chris Paul Davis (Shot in the Head by Grant Harvey) (Ep. 10.20 A Place at the Table) * Dimitri Diatchenko (Shot Multiple times Along with Olga Sosnovska by Elya Baskin's Goons, Then is Body was Torn Apart) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Garret Dillahunt (Shot in the Head by Sharif Atkins) (4.26 .... And Back) * Paul DiVito (Hit with an Axe by Anne Dudek, then put his corpse into a Wood chipper) (8.05 The Good Heart) * Mark Doerr (Bludgeoned to death with a Golf Cub along with Stephanie Erb by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Evan Donaldson (Poisoned with pentobarbital along with Garrett Ryan by Francis Capra as an a Euthanazia) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Jack Donner (Dismembered with a Chainsaw by Tahmus Rounds) (2.22 Legacy) * Robin Atkin Downes (Shot in the Chest by Ursula Brooks) (7.01 It Takes a Village) * Christopher Doyle (Sucked up by a Tornado Along with Cody Tyler Weselis) (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Mike Doyle (Shot multiple times with a MP5 by Shemar Moore) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Zack Duhame (Tortured, then Shot in the Head by Johnny Sneed) (11.05 The Night Watch) * Walter Driver (Shot in the chest by David Ramsey) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Charles S. Dutton (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) * Thor Edgell (Poisoned with a Unknown Substance by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.17 Valhalla) * Edward Edwards (Sucked up by the Hurricane Katrina) (2.18 Jones) * Joe Egender (Shot Three Times in the Chest by Dean Cain) (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Stone Eisenmann (Died from an Infection years before the series gets Started) (9.18 Rabid) * Kaj-Erik Eriksen (Shot in the Back with a Sniper Rifle by Pat Skipper) (3.07 Identity) * Kurtis James Erwin (Arms and Legs Dislocated After Being Tortured by Brad Dourif, Later Dies) (8.10 The Lesson) * Eddie J. Fernandez (Shot in the Chest with a Shotgun by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Patrick Fischler (Shot in the Chest with a Sniper Rifle by one of Timothy V. Murphy's Goons) (6.18 Lauren) * Joe Fiske (Suicide by Shooting Himself in the Head) (10.15 Scream) * Tracy Fraim (Strangled by Troy Michael Kotsur) (8.01 The Silencer) * Cade Frankson (Strangled by Gil Gayle) (6.09 Into the Woods) * Colby French (Shot Multiple Times by SWAT Team) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Eric Frentzel (Shot in the Head by Thomas Gibson) (10.01 X'') * Bryan Friday (Shot in the Chest by Max Martini) (7.03 ''Dorado Falls) * Evan Gamble (Accidentally Pushed off a Well by Garrett Boyd) (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) * Kyle Gallner (Accidentally pushed on a well by Thomas Gibson) (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Jordan Garrett (Burned Alive in a fire along with John Nielsen by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Craig Gellis (Dismembered and Decapitated by Frankie Muniz) (3.10 True Night) * Yani Gellman (Accidentally Shot in the Chest by Patrick John Fluegler) (8.15 Broken) * J.P. Giuliotti (Heart Attack Caused a combination of corn syrup solids Suplied by Robert Neary) (11.01 The Job) * David Goryl (Stabbed Multiple times in the Stomach, then Bissected by Sterling Beaumon) (6.05 Safe Haven) * John Grady (Shot in the Head by Thomas Gibson) (10.03 A Thousands Suns) * Allan Graf (Shot in the Chest with a Shotgun by Kelli Williams) (6.20 Hanley Waters) * Vince Grant (Stabbed in the Stomach by Shelly Cole) (3.01 Doubt) * Jason Gray (Shot multiple times with a Kalashnikov Along with Matthew Kimbrough by Cody Kasch) (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Will Green (Brutally Slashed to Death with a Machete Along with DeDe Drake by Bill Orbest, Jr.) (9.20 Blood Relations) * Jon Gries (Suicide by Gunshot in his Head) (9.13 The Road Home) * Scott Grimes (Suicide by Pill Overdose) (8.16 Carbon Copy) * Todd Grinnell (Throat Slit along with Jaime Ray Newman by James Van Der Beek) (2.14 The Big Game) * Arye Gross (Shot in the Chest by Joe Mantegna) (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Christopher Guckenberger (Shot in the Stomach by Guillermo Diaz) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Mark Hamill (Died in a House Explosion After Joe Mantegna blocks the door with Jayne Atkinson Coin 's) (8.24 The Replicator) * James Handy (Died of a Breath Illness) (4.18 Omnívore) * James Hanlon (Stabbed in the chest by C. Thomas Howell) (4.18 Omnivore) * Andrew Harlander (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baseball Bat by Brian Goodman) (4.07 Memoriam) * Joe Hart (Suicide by C4 Explosion) (1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) * Jay Hayden (Shot in the Head by Michelle Trachtenberg) (8.12 Zugzwang) * Brad William Henke (Car crash after try to evade the police) (6.14 Sense Memory) * Aaron Hill (Beaten to death by Eric Jungmann) (7.04 Painless) * Brian Alan Hill (Burned Alive in a Box by C.S. Lee) (10.02 Burn) * Matt Hoffman (Brutally Sliced by a Corbine Harverster's Blades Driven by Jennifer Hetrick) (3.11 Birthright) * Patrick Holder (Shot in the Chest by Police Officers) (8.11 Perennials) * Neil Hopkins (Executed by Lethal Injection) (4.02 The Angel Maker) * C.Thomas Howell (Beaten to Death by Thomas Gibson ) (5.09 100) * Norman Howell (Shot for times in the chest by Joe Adler) (10.22 Protection) * Logan Hudson (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baseball bat by Cameron Monaghan) (2.06 The Boogeyman) * Robert L. Hughes (Neck broken with a Cane by Leif Steinert) (11.07 "Target Rich) * John Idakitis (Bludgeoned to Death with a Glass Bottle by Victor Webster) (5.14 Parasite) * James Immekus (Shot in the Back by Jeanne Tripplehorn) (9.06 In The Blood) * Darri Ingolfsson (Shot in the Chest by Gary Sinise) (10.19 Beyond Borders) * Peter Jacobson (Shot in the Head by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Andrew Jackson (Shot in the Back by Lola Glaudini) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Matthew Jaeger (Drowned by Anne Dudek) (8.05 The Good Earth) * Nick Jameson (Suicide by Poisonig with a Toxin) (1.13 Poison) * Bob Jesser (Burned alive with Flamable Jelly by Jennifer Hall) (1.02 Compulsion) * Andrew St. John (Shot in the Head Along with Kate Luyben by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Bjørn Johnson (Stabbed Multiple Times by Sean Patrick Flanery) (5.02 Haunted) * Shane Johnson (Suicide by burning him alive) (8.07 The Fallen) * Evan Jones (Shot in the Stomach by Tricia Helfer) (7.24 Run) * Paul James Jordan (Shot in the Chest by Brittany Curran on Andrew James Allen's Orders) (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Eric Jungmann (Shot in the Chest and Stomach by Thomas Gibson) (7.04 Painless) * Andrew Kavovit (Shot in the Chest by Joe Mantegna) (3.06 About Face) * Brandon Keener (Bludgeoned to death with a Shovel by Kim Wayans) (8.02 The Pact) * Eddie Kehler (Executed by a Firing Squad) (7.21 Divinning Rod) * Jason E. Kelley (Shot in the Chest by Kelli Williams) (6.20 Hanley Waters) * Darren Kendrick (Shot twice in the chest by Patrick John Fluegler) (8.15 Broken) * Cliff Kessler (Shot in the Head by Johnny Lewis) (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) * Isaac Keys (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baton by William Ragsdale in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Ryan Kibby (Beaten, then Strangled by Massi Furlan on Angela Sarafyan's orders) (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Jimmy Kieffer (Neck Brocken by Holt McCallany) (2.17 Distress) * Don O. Knowlton (Died in a SEMTEX bomb explosion activated by Eric Jungmann) (7.04 Painless) * Hiro Koda (Shot in the chest by Shemar Moore) (2.10 Lessons Learned) * Frederick Koehler (Playing a Dual role as a Twins, Shot in the Head by his Twin Impersonation of him) (9.02 The Inspired) * Troy Michael Kotsur (Suicide by Shooting Himself in the Head) (8.01 The Silencer) * Paul Lacovara (Hit by a Speeding Bus) (9.03 Final Shot) * John Lafayette (Burned Alive in a Fire) (3.08 Lucky) * Ronobir Lahiri (Tortured with Cockroaches, Then Shot in the Head by Jon Abrahams) (10.04 The Itch) * Tommy Lammey (Raped, Then Drowned with Scalding Water by Isaac Keys in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Dean Lamont (Shot in the Head by Evan Jones) (7.23 Hit) * William Langan (Brutally Tortured, then Shot in the head by Todd Lowe) (11.08 Awake) * David Lee Landry (Throat slit by Nate Mooney) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Val Lauren (Tortured and Dismembered by Patrick Kilpatrick) (1,08 Natural Born Killer) * Dennis LaValle (Beaten to Death by Keith Tisdell) (8.18 Restoration) * Loren Lazerine (Stabbed in the left ear by Ethan Phillips) (1.17 A Real Rain) * Joshua Leonard (Stabbed in the Neck with a Piece of Wood by Rebecca Field) (6.15 Today I Do) * Phil Levesque (Stabbed in the heart by Kyle Secor) (6.11 25 To Life) * Matthew Lillard (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore as a suicide by cop) (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) * Chad Lindberg (Accidentally Burned Alive along with Matt McTighe and Samantha Shelton in a fire started by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like these....) * Jason London (Shot Multiple Times in the Chest by Lola Glaudini) (2.05 Aftermath ) * Todd Lowe (Shot in the head by Aisha Tyler) (11.08 Awake) * Yuri Lowenthal (Stabbed in the Chest by Chad Todhunter) (6.21 The Stranger) * Joseph Lucero (Shot in the Chest with a Shotgun by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Jesse Luken (Shot in the Chest with a Sniper Rifle by Benito Martinez) (11.04 Outlaw) * Thomas Lumberg, Jr. (Shot in the Head with a Sniper Rifle by Timothy Omundson) (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Braden Lynch (Shot in the Head by Joe Mantegna) (9.11 Bully) * Scott Ly (Dragged by a Car Driven by Mackenzie Phillips) (8.02 The Pact) * Angus Macfadyen (Shot in the head by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.17 Valhalla) * Monroe Makowsky (Shot in the Head by Lee Tergesen) (5.11 Retaliation) * Rick Malambri (Raped, Then Suffocated with a Plastic bag by Jackson Rathbone while dressed as Milissa Skoro's Prostitute Character) (4.20 Conflicted) * Adoni Maropis (Suicide by Slitting his Throat) (4.01 Mayhem) * Frank Marshall (Throat Slit by Jeff Newburg) (7.11 True Genius) * Michael Massee (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lighning) * A. Martinez (Strangled with a Handcuff by Lee Tergesen While Paget Brewster is incosiouss) (5.11 Retaliation) * Andrew Matarazzo (Shot in the Head by Jesse Luken) (11.04 Outlaw) * Martin Mathieu (Heart Attack Caused a combination of corn syrup solids Suplied by Robert Neary) (11.01 The Job) * David Mazouz (Died of leukemia) (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) * Holt McCallany (Shot in the Back with a Sniper Rifle by an Unamed Police Officer) (2.17 Distress) * Morgan McClellan (Garroted with a Belt by Ned Bellamy) (9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) * Kevin McCorke (Shot in the Head by Jonathan Tucker) (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) * Jake McLaughlin (Shot in the Neck by Christopher Guckenberger) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Andy McPhee (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (6.18 Lauren) * Matt McTighe (Accidentally Burned alive Along with Chad Lindberg and Samantha Shelton by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like these....) * Jeffrey Meek (Shot in the Head by Thomas Gibson under the Water) (6.22 Out of the Light) * Brian Meredith (Brutally Bissected by Simone Kessell) (2.18 Jones) * Ryan Michaels (Died in a House-bomb Explosion caused by Cody Kasch) (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Jake Miller (Beaten to Death by Tom Vincent) (9.11 Bully) * Austin Mincks (Burned Alive in a Furnance by Beth Grant) (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Kenneth Mitchell (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson as a Suicide by Cop) (6.10 What Happens at Home) * Tyrone M. Mitchell (Dismembered by Simone Kessell) (2.18 Jones) * David Monahan (Strangled by Michael Graziadei) (3.17 In Heat) * Sam Murphy (Died of a severe lymphoma while in prison) (7.06 Epilogue) * Sean Patrick Murphy (Stabbed in the neck by Nate Mooney) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Timothy V. Murphy (Shot in the Neck by Ursula Brooks) (7.01 It Takes a Village) * Chervine Namani (Throat Slit by Faran Tahir) (9.14 200) * Robert Neary (Poisoned with a Unknown Toxin by a Prison Guard in Prison) (11.07 Target Rich) * Adam Nee (Poisoned with Solanine by Angela Bettis, then his body was dismembered) (8.20 Alchemy) * Matt Newton (Shot in the Head by Matt Letscher) (1.05 Broken Mirror) * John Nielsen (Burned Alive in a fire along with Jordan Garrett by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Jeffrey Nordling (Shot in the Head by Garrett Boyd) (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) * Paul Norwood (Died of a Heart Attack after Nicki Aycox and Brad Rowe sending a DVD with Millie Huckabee's torture and death) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Frank Novak (Stabbed in the Chest by C. Thomas Howell) (4.18 Omnivore) * Tom Ohmer (Shot in the Head by Glenn Keogh) (5.03 Reckoner) * Ken Olandt (Ran Over by a car After Being Burned by Leonard Roberts) (6.06 Devil's Night) * Tyler Jon Olson (Throat Slit by James Van Der Beek) (2.14 The Big Game) * Timothy Omundson (Shot in the Head by Matthew Gray Gubler) (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Mike Ostroski (Shot in the Head by Matthew Gray Gubbler) (9.10 The Caller) * Fionn William O'Brien (Shot in the Head by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.18 Valhalla) * Sean O'Bryan (Burned Alive in a Fire Caused by Tom Schanley) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Michael O'Keefe (Suicide by Falling off a Rooftop) (3.03 Scared to Death) * Alex O'Loughlin (Blood Loss After Being Shot in the Stomach by a Gangbanger) (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Jim Parrack (Shot in the Back by Shemar Moore) (2.21 Open Season) * Ben Parrillo (Drowned in the Sea by Karl Makinen) (6.23 Big Sea) * Charlie Parrish (Shot in the head by an Unnamed Terrorist) (2.20 Lessons Learned) * Mandy Patinkin (Shot in the Head (Off-Screen) by Arye Gross) (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Alejandro Patiño (Mutilated and Castrated by a Group of Womens Leaded by Presciliana Esparolini) (1.19 Machismo) * Sean Peavy (Car Bomb Explosion caused by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Tahmoh Penikett (Pushed off a Rooftop by A.J. Cook) (9.14 200) * Eddie Perez (Shot in the Chest with Sniper Rifle by a Police Sniper) (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Luke Perry (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Ethan Philips (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson) (1.17 A Real Rain) * Brian Poth (Shot in the Chest by Jennifer Love Hewitt) (10.15 Scream) * Chris Prascus (Shot in the Head with a Nail Gun by Ian Nelson) (10.07 Hashtag) * Lawrence Pressman (Shot in the Chest with a Sniper Rifle by Tom Ohmer on Lawrence Pressman Request's) (5.03 Reckoner) * Alex Quijano (Shot in the Chest by Mike Doyle) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Ruben Rabasa (Mutilated and Decapitated with a Machete by Chris Butler) (6.12 Corazon) * Zoran Radanovich (Stabbed in the Stomach with a Kitchen Blade by Dimitri Diatchenko) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Paul Rae (Shot Multiple Times by a SWAT Team) (4.26 .... And Back) * William Ragsdale (Suicide by Shoting Himself in the Head in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Josh Randall (Shot in the Back by Thomas Gibson) (7.24 Run) * Roger Ranney (Died in a House Explosion caused by Anthony Azizi's Goons) (2.10 Lessons Learned) * Darryl Reeves (Stomach Crushed by a Gigantic Mousetrap Activated by Johnny Sneed) (11.05 The Night Watch) * Jake Richardson (Blood loss after being stabbed in the Stomach by Laura Allen) (2.21 Open Season) * Scott Rinker (Shot in the Chest with an Arrow by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) * Ricarte Rivera (Hit in the Head several times with a MAC-10 pistol by Jason Wiles) (2.04 Psychodrama) * Myzel Robinson (Raped, then Strangled by Julius Tennon) (2.12 Profiler, Profiled) * O.C. Rodriguez (Shot in the Head by Jesse Luken) (11.04 Outlaw) * Charley Rossman (Suicide by Vest Bomb Explosion) (2.01 The Fisher King, part 2) * Tahmus Rounds (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore, Thomas Gibson and Paget Brewster) (2.22 Legacy) * Rodney Rowland (Crushed by a Car Compactor by Geoffrey Blake) (7.14 Closing Time) * Andre Royo (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson on a Moving Train) (4.05 Catching Out) * Reed Rudy (Car bomb Explosion Caused by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * William Russ (Suicide by Car Crash) (7.16 A Family Affair) * Garrett Ryan (Poisoned with pentobarbital along with Evan Donaldson by Francis Capra as an a Euthanazia) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Jaret Sacrey (Died of a Heart Attack After Being Exorciced by Carmen Argenziano) (4.17 Demonology) * William Sadler (Shot in the Head by Tom Ohmer on Lawrence Pressman's orders) (5.03 Reckoner) * J. Santiago (Slashed in the neck and right arm with a machete by Chris Butler) (6.12 Corazón) * Mahryah Shain (Beaten to Death with a Baseball bat by Tom Ohmer on Lawrence Pressman's orders) (5.03 Reckoner) * Tom Schanley (Suicide by Setting Himself on Fire Because had a Terminal Cancer and to Stopping Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Craig Sheffer (Shot in the Stomach by Paget Brewster) (6.04 Compromising Positions) * Kevin Sheridan (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore) (7.15 A Thin Line) * Colton Shires (Stabbed in the Chest by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Mike Smith (Shot in the Head by Craig Sheffer) (6.04 Compromising Positions) * Riley Smith (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun by Fredric Lehne) (3.12 3rd Life) * A.J. Smitrovich (Burned to Death by a Fire Caused by Tommy Dewey) (4.19 House on Fire) * Johnny Sneed (Suicide by Falling off a Rooftop with Marina Benedict) (11.05 The Night Watch) * David Ryan Speer (Beaten to Death by Glynn Turman, then Removed his Genitals) (9.09 Strange Fruit) * Jeronimo Spinx (Bludgeoned in the Head with a Crowbar by Clayne Crawford and Blake Shields) (5.04 Hopeless) * Michael Steger (Suicide by Electrocuting himself in a train track) (4.01 Mayhem) * Don Swayze (Shot in the Head by James Van Der Beek in a act of mercy) (2.15 Revelations) * D.B. Sweeney (Brutally Tortured by C.Thomas Howell , Then Die in Route of Hospital) (5.09 100) * Faran Tahir (Shot in the Back by Thomas Gibson) (9.14 200) * Steve Talley (Shot in the Head by Robert Newman) (6.07 Middle Man) * Bill Tangradi (Shot in the Stomach by Shemar Moore) (8.11 Perennials) * Bradford Tatum (Suicide by Gunshot in his head) (5.17 Solitary Man) * Dre Taylor (Neck broken by Holt McCallany during the Somali War) (2.17 Distress) * Meshach Taylor (Died of Cancer) (10.12 Anonymous) * Stephen Monroe Taylor (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore) (11.04 Outlaw) * Lew Temple (Shot in the Chest by Jessica Lundy) (6.16 Coda) * Julius Tennon (Beaten to death by a group of inmates in prison) (8.18 Restoration) * Lee Tergesen (Shot in the Chest by Shemar Moore and Paget Brewster as a Suicide by Cop) (5.11 Retaliation) * John Thaddeus (Suicide by Shoting Himself in the Head) (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) * Hudson Thames (Suicide by SEMTEX Bomb Explosion Caused by Him) (7.04 Painless) * Harrison Thomas (Strangled by Matthew Lillard) (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) * Jake Thomas (Beaten to death with a Baseball bat by Michael Grant Terry on Steve Talley's Orders) (6.07 Middle Man) * Marcus T. Thomas (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baton by Isaac Keys Under William Ragsdale's Orders in Prison) (10.16 Lockdown) * Chad Todhunter (Shot in the Head by Joe Mantegna) (6.21 The Stranger) * Michael Trucco (Shot in the Chest by Thomas Gibson) (9.24 Demons) * Jonathan Tucker (Shot in the Head by Shemar Moore) (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) * Tyson Turrou (Dismembered by Simone Kessell) (2.18 Jones) * Travis Aaron Wade (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team leaded by Wade Williams as a suicide by cop, along with Clayne Crawford) (5.04 Hopeless) * Myk Watford (Shot in the Chest by Scott Michael Campbell) (3.15 A Higher Power) * Victor Webster (Shot in the Chest by David Eigenberg ) (5.14 Parásite) * Alex Weed (Sucked up by a Tornado) (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Gabriel Welch (Drowned in a Lake) (8.20 Alchemy) * Kevin E. West (Shot in the head by Michael Trucco) (9.24 Demons) * David Wells (Shot in the Chest with a Shotgun by Jonathan Tucker) (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) * Gary Werntz (Died in a Car bomb explosion caused by Jamie Ellman) (2.08 Empty Planet) * Cody Tyler Weselis (Sucked up by a Tornado Along with Christopher Doyle) (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Wil Wheaton (Accidentally Ran over by a Truck) (4.04 Paradise) * Joseph Whipp (Stabbed in the stomach by Travis Caldwell in self defense) (10.10 Amelia Porter) * Phil Wilcox (Blood Loss After Being Shot in the Stomach by Lew Temple) (6.16 Coda) * Michael Shamus Wiles (Executed by Lethal Injection) (3.14 Damaged) * Joe Williamson (Suicide by throat slit) (10.21 Mr. Scratch) * Don R. Williams (Throwned to a Vietcong Pit Trap by Kevin Fonteyne in Self-Defense) (7.09 Self-Fulfilling Prophecy) * Jim Wisniewski (Shot in the Chest by Tim Curry) (6.01 The Longest Night) * Mark Withers (Beaten to Death by Shawn Hatosy) (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) Female Deaths * Kristin Alcala (Shot in the Heart with an Arrow by Jake Richardson) (2.21 Open Season) * Alexa Alemanni (Stabbed in the Stomach by Vince Grant) (3.01 Doubt) * Rhonda Aldrich (Bludgeoned to death with a gunn by Kris Lemche, then his Organs where removed) (1.11 Blood Hungry) * Charlene Amoia (Died from his Wounds After Being Burned Alive by Tommy Dewey) (4.19 House on Fire) * Kayleen Ancheta (Suicide by Pil Overdose after being raped by Jason London) (2.05 Aftermath) * Jolene Anderson (Blood loss after Giving a birth) (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) * Emilee Annine (Brutally Raped, then Shot in the Head by Tim Curry) (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) * Jeannetta Arnette (Executed by Electric Chair) (1.14 Riding the Lightning) * Lisa Arturo (Shot in the Head by Craig Sheffer) (6.04 Compromising Posittions) * Jayne Atkinson (Poisoned with a meth/extasis Dosage by Mark Hamill) (8.24 The Replicator) * Kathy Baker (Shot in the Chest by Joe Mantegna) (7.16 A Family Affair) * Nellie Barnett (bludgeoned to death with a steel rod by Blake Shields and Travis Aaron Wade) (5.04 Hopeless) * Milby Barron (Garroted with a Wire by Kenneth Mitchell) (6.10 What Happens at Home) * Ali Bayless (Shot in the Stomach by John Fleck) (8.03 Through the Looking Glass) * Pamela Bellwood (Shot in the Head by Rob Nagle) (8.19 Pay It Foward) * Marina Benedict (Pushed off a Rooftop by Johnny Sneed) (11.05 The Night Watch) * Bianca Bethune (Beaten to Death by David Ramsey) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Lily Berlina (strangled with a wedding sash by Ashley Fink) (11.03 Til Death Do Us Part) * Amanda Bernero (Brutally bisected by Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Angela Bettis (Suicide by Drowning in the lake) (8.20 Alchemy) * Annabelle Borke (PMMA Overdose after Richard Agustine Threw the Drug Over the Nightclub) (8.23 Brothers Hotchner) * Leaha Boschen (Garroted with a Piano Wire by Jay Karnes) (7.12 Unknown Subject) * Lauren Bowles (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team as a Suicide by cop) (4.02 The Angel Maker) * Wendy Braun (Died from his wounds after being Electrocuted many times by Christopher Allen Nelson) (3.13 Limelight) * Yara Brighton (Tortured with Electrocution, then Drowned by Andy Comeau) (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Ursula Brooks (Shot in the Chest by Matthew Gray Gubler) (7.01 It Takes a Village) * Brianna Brown (Suicide by Poisoning with Rodenticide) (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Jenna Boyd (Suicide by C4 Explosion with Luke Perry's Corpse) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Marcia Ann Burrs (Shot in the Head by Andrew James Allen and David Gallagher) (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Ursula Burton (Stabbed in the Stomach by Raphael Sbarge) (8.09 Magnificent Light) * Angelique Cabral (Stabbed Twice in the Stomach by Tina Holmes) (10.09 Fate) * Kristin Carey (Bludgeoned to Death with a tire iron by Sterling Beaumon) (6.05 Safe Haven) * Andi Carnick (Run Over by Craig Baxley's SUV) (4.23 Roadkill) * Shelly Cole (Suicide by Stabbing herself in the Stomach) (3.01 Doubt) * Melissa Cook (Stabbed in the Stomach several times by Thomas Crawford) (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) * Jessi Cooper (His Throat was Burned with Sulfuric Acid by Andy Milder) (7.02 Proof) * Katherine Conway (Strangled by Reece Rios) (5.22 The Internet Is Forever) * Jennifer M. Cortese (Stabbed in the Stomach by Nate Mooney) (5.15 Public Enemy) * Amy Davidson (Strucked in the Head with a bag of Bottles, then Strangled with a Scarf by Johnny Lewis) (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) * Shelley Dennis (Pushed off a Eight floor window by Gabriel Olds) (4.09 52 Pick Up) * Juliana Dever (Died in a Car Crash Accidentally Caused by Craig Baxley, Jr) (4.23 Roadkill) * Romi Dias (Shot in the Chest along with Brady Smith by Michael Trucco) (9.24 Demons) * Dale Dickey (Stabbed Multiple times and Mutilated by Mark L. Young) (5.21 Exit Wounds) * Kaitlin Doubleday (Suffocated with a plastic bag by Robert Knepper) (6.08 Reflections of Desire) * Beth Dover (Shot in the Torso by Kaj-Erik Eriksen) (3.07 Identity) * DeDe Drake (Brutally Slashed to Death with a Machete Along with Will Green by Bill Orbest, Jr.) (9.20 Blood Relations) * Ashley Dulaney (Shot in the Head by Michael Trucco) (9.23 Angels) * Allison Dunbar (Stabbed in the Chest by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Stacy Edwards (Died from his Wounds after being Burned by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Kimberly Estrada (Stabbed in the Stomach with an Arrow by Mark L. Young, then Raped and Mutilated post Mortem) (5.21 Exit Wounds) * Kandis Erickson (Raped and Sliced by a Corvine Harvester's Blades Driven by Curt Bonnem) (3.11 Birthright) * Stephanie Erb (Bludgeoned to death with a Golf Cub along with Mark Doerr by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Justine Ezarik (Strangled by Steve Talley) (6.07 Middle Man) * Brittany Falardeau (Stabbed multiple times by Thad Luckinbill on Bodhi Elfman's mind games) (10.21 Mr. Scratch) * Heidi Fetch (Burned to Death by a Fire Caused by Tommy Dewey) (4.19 House on Fire) * Tricia Leigh Fisher (Shot in the Head by Teri Polo) (7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) * Annie Fitzgerald (Slashed to death by Patrick Stafford) (7.05 From Childhood's Hours) * Sarah Flannery (Stabbed in the Stomach by Lee Tergesen) (5.11 Retaliation) * Faith Ford (Shot in the Head with a Shotgun by Mitch Pileggi, along with Brie Gabrielle and Evie Louise Thompson) (4.11 Normal) * Suzanne Ford (Suicide by Stabbing in the Throat on Bodhi Elfman's Mind Games) (10.21 Mr. Scratch) * Marlene Forte (Shot in the Chest by Mike Doyle, Then his Corpse was Dismembered) (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Colleen Foy (Throat Slashing by Jamie Kennedy, Then his corpse was ripped apart and used as a food) (3.08 Lucky) * Christine Garver (Shot multiple times in the Head, Torso and Back by Jeff Newburg) (7.11 True Genius) * Meegan Godfrey (Tortured with Electrocution, then Drowned by Andy Comeau) (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Erika Godwin (Hit in the Head with a Hammer by Bill Tangradi) (8.11 Perennials) * Siena Goines (Shot in the Head by Timothy V. Murphy) (6.17 Valhalla) * Chaise Goris (Stabbed in the Chest by Neal Jones) (1.07 The Fox) * Beth Grant (Shot in the Chest by Evan Peters) (Episode 5.16 Mosley Lane) * Rochelle Greenwood (Shot in the Stomach by Scott Michael Morgan) (2.09 The Last Word) * Sienna Guillory (Died from his Wounds after being injured in a car bomb explosion caused by Michael Steger) (4.01 Mayhem) * Julianna Guill (Accidentally pushed off a Stairwell by Jack Plotnick) (9.07 Gatekeeper) * Marisa Guterman (Stabbed in the Stomach by Tina Holmes) (10.09 Fate) * Janie Haddad Tompkins (Stabbed in the Stomach several times by Thomas Crawford) (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) * Tunisia Hardison (Raped by George Newbern and Michael Boatman, then Strangled by Michael Boatman) (4.12 Soul Mates) * Danube R. Hermasillo (Raped, then Shot in the Head by Jesse Luken) (11.04 Outlaw) * Nikki Hester (Raped and Drowned by Christopher Amitrano) (8.21 Nanny Dearest) * Austin Highsmith (Died from his wounds after being brutally raped and Beaten by Tim Curry) (6.01 The Longest Night) * Tiffany Hines (Beaten to death by David Ramsey) (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Danielle Hoetmer (Hit in the Head with a Hammer by Bill Tangradi) (8.11 Perennials) * Isabella Hofmann (Suicide by drinking lot of pills after she has ben Diagnosed with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, she dies in Joe Mantegna's arms) (7.06 Epilogue) * Ellen Hollman (raped, then slashed to death by Craig Gellis and his gang) (3.10 True Night) * Courtney Hope (Drowned by Sam Murphy) (7.06 Epilogue) * Brianne Howey (Tortured by Force-Feeding, then Shot in the Head by Frederick Koehler) (9.01 The Inspiration) * Millie Huckabee (raped by Brad Rowe, then Garroted with a Wire by Nicki Aycox) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Shannon Ivey (raped by Brad Rowe, then Garroted with a Wire by Nicki Aycox) (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Danielle Jaffey (Beaten, then Strangled by Massi Furlan on Angela Sarafyan's orders) (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Frieda Jane (Died of Breast Cancer in Prison) (5.05 Cradle to Grave) * Giselle Jones (Stabbed in the Stomach by Alex O'Loughlin) (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Jenn Marie Jones (Strangled by Eric Lange) (3.19 Tabula Rasa) * Michelle Josette (Shot in the Head by Tim Curry) (6.01 The Longest Night) * Yvonne Jung (Heart removed by Eddie Cibrian) (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Sophie Kargman (Sodomized with a Knife, Then Stabbed in the Chest by Chad Todhunter) (6.21 The Stranger) * M.J. Karmi (Died of Cancer before the episode was started) (3.03 Scared to Death) * Tonya Kay (Strangled by Inbar Lavi on Eddie Jemison's Orders, Then Puncturing His Throat Post-Mortem) (5.07 The Performer) * Victoria Garcia-Kelleher (Bludgeoned to Death with a Rock by Jason O'Mara) (2.09 The Last Word) * McKerrin Kelly (Raped, then Strangled with a cable wire by Kirk B.R. Woller) (1.04 Plain Sight) * Jennifer Keyes (Putted in a Small box by Michael O'Keefe, then Suffocated) (3.03 Scared to Death) * Sally Kirkland (Suffocated with a Plastic Bag by Robert Knepper) (6.08 Reflection of Desire) * Kristina Klebe (Bleeds to Death after being Shot in the Stomach by Shemar Moore in self-defense) (Episode 5.08 Outfoxed) * Jill Klopp (Stabbed in the Stomach by Alex O'Loughlin) (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Jenn Korbee (Hit in the head Several times with a car window by Dean Cain) (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Kelly Kruger (Hit in the Head with a Hammer by Mimi Michaels as a Tom Schmid's Game) (2.07 North Mammon) * Trisha LaFache (Beaten to death by Eric Jungmann) (7.04 Painless) * Juliet Landau (Burned alive by a fire that She Started) (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Castille Landon (Decapitated by a Wrapped Wire on his Neck Tied up in a Car by Bill Orbest, Jr.) (9.20 Blood Relations) * Allison Lane (Stabbed in the Stomach by Adam J. Harrington) (8.22 #6) * Ashlee Lapine (Strangled by Mark Deklin as an a Autoerotic Asphixiation) (10.17 Breath Play) * Savannah Lathem (Drowned in the Pool by Kristina Klebe) (5.08 Outfoxed) * Tammy Lauren (Infected with a Rabid Virus after being Bitten in the Arm by a Previous Victim Infected by Steve Monroe) (9.18 Rabid) * Hope Levy (Shot in the Head by Kristina Klebe) (5.08 Outfoxed) * Jen Lilley (Throat Slit by Todd Giebenhain, then removed is Eyes Post-Mortem) (5.06 The Eyes Have It) * Caroline Lindy (Brutlly Tortured, Then Raped and Stabbed in the Stomach by Taymour Ghazi) (9.19 The Edge of Winter) * Jo Beth Locklear (Stabbed in the Stomach by Mackenzie Astin, then his scalp removed off) (7.21 Divinning Rod) * Karina Logue (Accidentally shot in the chest by SWAT Team) (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Kate Luyben (Shot in the Head Along with Andrew St. John by Katheryn Winnick) (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Mary Mackey (strangled by Grant Harvey) (10.20 A Place at the Table) * Amy Madigan (Suicide by jumping on a moving train Along with Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Natalina Maggio (Raped, then Strangled by Andrew Jackson) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Katy Magnuson (Stabbed in the Stomach by Thomas Crawford) (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) * Aubrey Manning (Bludgeoned with a book pedestal by James Immekus) (9.06 In The Blood) * Jessica Martin (Beaten to Death with a Baseball Bat by Brian Poth) (10.15 Scream) * Paula Mattioli (Stabbed multiple times by Philip Casnoff) (6.11 25 to Life) * Elizabeth Maxwell (Poisoned with Anthrax by David Dean Bottrell) (4.24 Amplification) * Kate McDaniel (Stabbed in the Neck by Cooper Huckabee, Then his Corpse was Dismembered) (8.20 Alchemy) * Meghan Maureen McDonough (Bludgeoned to Death with a Baseball Bat by Kim Wayans) (8.02 The Pact) * Hayley McFarland (Strangled with a Bell by Riley Smith) (3.12 3rd Life) * Betsy McIntyre (Burned to Death by a Fire Caused by Tommy Dewey) (4.19 House on Fire) * Tammy Minoff (Tortured, Rped and then Bludgeoned to death with a handheld camera by Michael Cudlitz) (3.07 Identity) * Meredith Monroe (Shot in the head by C.Thomas Howell) (5.09 100) * Jaime Ray Newman (Throat Slit Along with Todd Grinnell by James Van Der Beek) (2.14 The Big Game) * Lynn Odell (Poisoned with Rohipnol by Nick Jameson) (1.13 Poison) * Mary Ostrow (Heart removed by Eddie Cibrian) (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Jamie Owen (strangled with a wedding sash by Ashley Fink) (11.03 Til Death Do Us Part) * Adrianne Palicki (Strangled by Jonathan Tucker) (Episode 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) * Devika Parikh (Neck Broken by Ray Baker) (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Melissa Pino (Shot in the Head along with Christina Vlahakes by Joe Adler) (10.22 Protection) * JoAnna Rhambo (Stabbed in the Stomach several times by Thomas Crawford, then HELP word was written in her body post-mortem) (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) * Nina Rausch (Died From myocarditis) (4.14 Cold Comfort) * Beth Riesgraf (Shot in the Head by Michelle Trachtenberg) (8.12 Zugzwang) * Anna Roberts (Burned to Death by a Fire Caused by Tommy Dewey) (4.19 House on Fire) * Sandra Dee Robinson (Brutally Raped, then Face Removed by Andrew Kavovit) (3.06 About Face) * Karly Rothenberg (Shot in the Chest by Ronnie Banks) (9.08 The Return) * Zakareth Ruben (Hanged by Scott Michael Campbell) (3.15 A Higher Power) * Michelle Russo (Shot in the Head by Scott Michael Morgan) (2.09 The Last Word) * Regina Saldivar (Blood Loss After his Left Leg was Amputated by Ray Wise) (8.04 God Complex) * Angela Sarafyan (Shot in the back by Shemar Moore) (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Ariana Savalas (Strangled by Bradford Tatum) (5.17 Solitary Man) * Elly Schaefer (Taken off her Life Suport after being brutally raped by Ty LaPlaunt, Matthew Helfer and Luke Loving) (9.21 What Happens in Mecklingburg) * Nicole Shalhoub (Dies of his Wounds After Being Raped by Tahmoh Penikett and Tortured by Faran Tahir) (9.14 200) * Samantha Shelton (Accidentally Burned alive Along with Chad Lindberg and Matt McTighe by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends like These.....) * Marissa Skell (Stabbed Multiple times in the Stomach by Daniel J. Travanti) (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) * Samantha Smith (Ripped appart and Eaten by a Angry Dogs on James Van Der Beek's Orders) (2.14 The Big Game) * Nicole Smolen (Car Bomb Explosion caused by Sean O'Bryan) (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Rena Sofer (Stabbed multiple times then Beaten to death along with James Lowe by Wes Brown) (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) * Olga Sosnovska (Shot Multiple Times, along with Dimitri Diatchenko by Elya Baskin's Thugs, then his corpse was cut in pieces and throw to the sea) (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Erin Sossamon (Suicide by Drinking a Lot of Pills After Being Raped by Jack Coleman) (7.08 Hope) * Cecelia Specht (Slashed to Death Along with Jeff Clarke by James Van Der Beek) (2.15 Revelations) * Rebbecca Staab (Bludgeoned with a Padlock by Victor Webster) (5.14 Parasite) * Gray Stevenson (Drowned in Methanol by Brad William Henke) (6.14 Sense Memory) * Moira Squier (Brutally Bisected by Keith Carradine) (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Kelly Thiebaud (Stabbed in the Stomach by Derek Magyar) (7.16 A Family Affair) * Michelle Trachtenberg (Suicide by gunshot in his head) (8.12 Zugzwang) * Alison Trumbull (Dismembered by Geoffrey Blake) (7.14 Closing Time) * Charlotte Ubben (crushed by burying her in a tomb of rocks by James Immekus) (9.06 In the Blood) * Elena Varela (Shot in the Head by Seth Laird) (7.23 Hit) * Vanessa Vaughn (Stabbed Multiple times by Bug Hall) (6.19 With Friends Like These...) * Laura P. Vega (Bludgeoned to Death with a Golf Cub along with Alex Castillo by William Lee Scott) (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Julia Vera (Raped, then Stabbed in the chest, face and genitals by Alejandro Patiño) (1.19 Machismo) * Kimberly Westbrook (Accidentally Drowned by Kyle Gallner) (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Tori White (Stabbed multiple times in the back by Shelly Cole) (3.01 Doubt) * Penelope Windust (Throat Slit by Kris Lemche, then removed his heart post-mortem) (1.11 Blood Hungry) * Ellen Woglom (Bludgeoned to Death with a Rock by Will Rothhaar) (1.10 The Popular Kids) * Amanda Yarosh (Died From his Wounds After Failling off a Cliff) (6.22 Out of the Light) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios